Trick or Treat 1, 2013
by HeartZammieForever
Summary: Cammie goes to a halloween party in Roseville with her friends. This is like a halloween special so I hope you enjoy it, and they are all spies. Oh and I hope to make more halloween specials thats why its #1. :)


**So this is going to be like a Halloween special so please do enjoy this story.**  
**Bex- HeartZammieForever doesn't own the Gallagher characters to people**  
**Me- Well, thanks Bex that was helpful I didn't even have to ask**  
**Bex- Just go on with the story**  
**Me- Ok ok ok ok**

Cammie POV

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, please, no," I pleaded, slowly backing away from my roommates, Macey, Bex, and Liz. Yes, even Liz. Bex had a curling iron in her hand, Macey had a bunch of makeup in her hand, and Liz had a short, short, short dress in her hand.  
"It's already been decided Cammie, there is no way out of it," Macey said. I shook my head and backed more and more until I bumped up against the wall.  
"No please no, I am too young I am only seventeen," I pleaded, shielding my hands to hide my face and falling onto my bottom.  
"Sorry Cammie, but we have to, it's for your own good," Bex said and I was pulled up from the ground and thrown into a chair. Macey tied me to the chair and Bex started curling my hair.  
"What did I do to deserve this kind of torture?" I asked.  
"Stop talking or else I will have to redo your lipstick," Macey threatened so I shut my mouth. It took forty-seven minutes and thirty-two seconds for Bex to finish curling my hair and for Macey to finish doing my lipstick, mascara, eye liner, eye shadow, concealer, and blush. They finally untied me from the chair and I was forced into a big, hot pink, sparkly, poofy, short, short, short dress and tall hot pink high heels. Then I was showered in pink glitter. Don't even ask me how they did that.  
"Hmmm, do you think its right?" Liz asked as Macey, Bex, and her examined me.  
"No, no, no, her hair isn't right, I mean its light brown for crying out loud, we need to dye her hair blonde and highlight it pink and then get more sparkles on her," Macey said.  
"My hair? Oh no no no don't mess with my hair!" I screeched but they completely ignored me. Macey retrieved the dye and highlight and hair sparkle stuff and twenty-five minutes and two seconds later I had curly, long, blonde, highlighted pink, sparkly, hair. How they managed that I have no clue.  
"Perfect," Macey said. I bet you're wondering what the crap is going on right? Well, the jest of it is that my wonderful (Sarcasm) roommates are forcing me to go to a Halloween party in Roseville, dressed as Barbie. Yes I am dressed as Barbie. BARBIE! Macey is going as Raquelle, Liz is going as Stacey, and Bex is going as Nikki. Yes we are going as the characters from Barbie Life in A Dream House.  
"Why, do you all hate me?" I asked as I look at myself in the mirror. I looked like a grumpy Barbie.  
"You know you love us," Macey said.  
"Yeah, I asked why you hated me," I replied blatenly. Which caused my roommates to laugh.  
"Lets go," Bex said. They were already in their costume by the way. We looked like we were straight from the show.  
"I don't want to go," I said stubbornly but Bex, Macey, and Liz dragged me out of the Gallagher Academy and all the way to the party.  
"You are going to have a blast," Bex said grinning mischievously. I eyed her suspiciously but I was just pushed into the party and it was really crowded.  
"This is going to be fun!" Liz exclaimed. Really Liz likes the party? Really? Liz likes the orange and black lights, hundreds of people in different Halloween costumes, and the loud Halloween music. I mean seriously, Liz the girl who stopped being in Covert Operations to be in Research and Track liked this? Ok my friends are up to something.  
"What are you guys up-" I started but then I realized they were gone. Great. I sighed and sat down in a chair next to the wall in the very back and I started to think about stuff. Yes stuff, nothing but stuff... Ok fine I admit it I was thinking about Zach but just whip that stupid grin off your face.  
"Hello," a male voice said and I turned to see some guy dressed in a ninja costume, "mind if I join you?" He asked.  
"Um sure go ahead," I replied. The boy sat down next to me and then looked at me. His eyes were brown and that was about all that I could see because he was wearing a ninja costume. Except it was weird. It was red.  
"So, Barbie?" He asked and groaned and put my head in my hands.  
"My friends forced me," I muttered. He laughed and patted my back.  
"Don't worry you look like a perfect Barbie," he said.  
"That's exactly what I was afraid of, but you are a really good, umm what are you supposed to be?" I asked him and he, wait did he just smirk?  
"I am Kai from Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu," he said. Ohhh duh.  
"Ohh right I knew that," I said.  
"Yeah that was obvious," the guy that I will know refer to as Kai laughed.  
"Well, I did, know that," I replied a smiling growing on my face.  
"So why you being a bum over here hmm?" Kai asked me.  
"I'm not a bum I just didn't want to come," I protested.  
"Well, might as well play twenty questions with a person dressed as the ninja Kai then," Kai said.  
"Ok, I guess it sounds better than just sitting here," I admitted and Kai smirked. Seriously I only know one person who smirks! Do all boys smirk? That's a rhetorical question don't answer it.  
"Ok I will start whats your favorite color?"  
"Emerald Green, whats your favorite color?"  
"Same, why do you like that color?"  
"Reminds me of someone... I know, whats your favorite food?"  
"Pizza. What about you?"  
"I like waffles. What do you like better pancakes or waffles."  
"Waffles, its a texture thing, whats your favorite animal?"  
"Chameleons you?"  
"Lions, what do you like to do?"  
"Get into people's personal life," *insert chuckle here* "its an inside joke. What about you."

"I like to hang out with my kooky friends, who are currently dressed as Jay, Cole, and Spiderman, don't ask about the last one, are your friends here?"  
"Yea they are dressed as Raquelle, Stacey, and Barbie's other friend, what are you doing here?"  
"Just hanging out, do you like surprises?"  
"It depends but trust me I am not easily surprised, do you like lotion?"  
"Umm, I guess so, where do you live?"  
"My grandparents house in Nevada, Where do you live?"  
"The mountains in Maine, do you watch tv much?"  
"Yea I do, what is your favorite tv show?  
"I think that's obvious, whats yours?"  
"I like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, do you like to eat nail polish?"  
"Ermm noo, do you?"  
"Of course not! What are you doing talking to me."  
"Because you're a bored pretty girl sitting all alone," *Insert blush here* "do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Umm... that is a good question, I have no clue myself, do you know about boys?"  
"Did you really have to ask that?"  
"Right, duh, umm if a boy kisses you does that mean your dating?"  
"I would say so but it depends on the boy, do you think your boyfriend would mind if I took your for a dance," Kai said grabbing my hand and pulling me out into the dance floor.  
"Yes, um I think he might, I should just stay over in that seat," I protested as he dragged me into the middle of the dance floor.  
"Too late," Kai said and the song Dj Got Us Fallin' In Love Again. **(I don't feel like writing down the dance moves and stuff so if you want to see the dance look it up under this Url: watch?v=sOe8h4V-fjY, it is the dance in Lovestruck the Musical, obviously to the song DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love Again)**  
_'So we back in the club_  
_Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)_  
_Thank God the week is done_  
_I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)_  
_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up_  
_No control of my body_  
_Ain't I seen you before?_  
_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_  
_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_  
_Gonna get you right_  
_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now_  
_Gonna set the roof on fire_  
_Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down_  
_Hands up, when the music drops_  
_We both put our hands up_  
_Put your hands on my body_  
_Swear I seen you before_  
_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_  
_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_  
_Gonna get you right_  
_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Usher, don't lie_  
_Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil_  
_Get it, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,_  
_That's how we roll_  
_My life is a movie, and you just tiao_  
_Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock_  
_She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock_  
_Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock_  
_Mami on fire, psh, red hot_  
_Bada bing, bada boom_  
_Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room_  
_I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew_  
_And tonight it's just me and you_  
_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_  
_Gonna get you right_  
_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_  
_Gonna get you right_  
_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
_Yeah, thank you DJ'_  
When we finished dancing we were both panting.  
"Don't see what you were afraid of," Kai joked. I glared playfully at him and punched him lightly on the shoulder. He rubbed it and faked pain. Then he dragged me off to the gym wall. He leaned it to kiss me but I pushed him off.  
"I think that I might have a boyfriend remember? I wouldn't want to cheat on anyone," I said. He laughed and then smirked at me.  
"You haven't figured it out yet?" He asked me, sending me a playfully smug look.  
"Haven't figured what out?" I asked generally confused.  
"Letting your guard down is never a good idea Gallagher Girl," Kai said and then kissed me. Woah, woah, woah, I mean Zach... apparently.  
"Zach?" I asked as soon as we were done kissing.  
"Who else?" Zach asked. I smiled and grabbed him in a huge hug.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him.  
"Well, I heard you were going to a costume party and I wanted to see my Gallagher Girl," Zach said. I blushed and he smirked. Then threw his arm around my waist and we kissed again. "Oh and since you don't seem to understand it, you are my girlfriend and I am your boyfriend," Zach whispered.  
"That's good to know," I laughed and Zach pulled me into another kiss. Did I ever mention that Zach is the Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

**Well, that's my first little Halloween special for now, expect more :) Cause I would like to write more of them :) I hope you liked this please review! I would love to know what you think!**


End file.
